There continues to be dramatic growth in the use of laptops and other portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, smart phone and portable media players. Recent advances in portable computing includes the introduction of hand held electronic devices and computing platforms along the lines of the iPad® tablet manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. These handheld computing devices can be configured such that a substantial portion of the electronic device takes the form of a display used for presenting visual content leaving little available space for an attachment mechanism that can be used for attaching an accessory device or a cord that can be used to provide power for that matter.
Although a variety of standards have been developed for providing wireless communication with electronic devices, these devices continue to be plagued with a need for corded power supplies. Typically, each electronic device requires a separate power supply cord. These cords are a burden to use, store and carrying around as needed. Cords can be unsightly and substantially hinder portable device mobility.
Therefore, a method of delivering useful power to a portable computing device, such as a tablet device, that is both efficient and does not distract from the inherent aesthetics of the tablet device is desired.